Zundushinh
by filimeala
Summary: Thorin had told him and his brothers stories of the Zundushunh. They were a dwindling people living to the north of their halls in Ered Luin. Fili dreams of meeting them, curious of the fabled people. He doesn't expect to become bonded with a dark, glittering eyed woman, or that she would follow him to Erebor. Slightly AU, book and movie.
1. Chapter 1 First Sighting

**J.R.R. Tolkien owns all. This story is based loosely off of _Lady_ _Hawk_ and _Swan_ _Princess_. Nothing written here is meant to copy another work, or based off of anything else. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Thorin had told them tales of a people living in the mountains to the north of them. They were a dwindling people, small in stature like dwarves, but more man-like in appearance. Fili had sought to learn more about this allusive people, asking for stories whenever Thorin had a moment to spare from his duties. As a child he had soaked in the stories with wide-eyed wonder and curiosity. Age had not dimmed this thirst; for knowledge of a people that few had ever seen.

So when Dwalin offered to take him and his brother on a hunting trip to the northern parts of Ered Luin, Fili jumped at the chance. But his reasons for his excitement he kept from his brother and uncle. They went north of the branching of the River Lhûn, to the western side of the mountain range. When they arrived at the small wooded forest, on their third day from Thorin's halls, their little party set up camp.

Fili lay awake most of the night, even after his watch was over. He lay gazing up at the stars peeking through the tree leaves, thinking about the tales running through his mind.

Tales of the Kārearea.

* * *

><p>Kili shifted again for the sixth time since settling in their hideout. He held his bow in his hands, arrow ready on the string. His fingers twitched with anticipation, eyes scanning the undergrowth for deer. Fili sighed through his nose, feeling no small amount of frustration at his brother. If he kept moving they would catch nothing.<p>

Fili turned his eyes back to the trees, staying as still as possible, waiting for anything to cross their path. Dwalin had disappeared earlier to follow a set of tracks, telling them to not wander far and be back at camp by sundown.

He thought little of the Kārearea that he had spent most of the night dwelling on. If they returned to camp empty handed, Dwalin would most likely make them return home. He had little patience for their joking and expected them to be successful. Dwalin would not tolerate day dreaming. He would not offer to take them hunting again.

By midday they spotted and took down two hares. Their brown fur and white bobbed tails soft to the touch. Fili felt little remorse in catching them, he had long ago stopped feeling that horrible gut wrenching he had as a young dwarfling. Kili merely spared them a pitying glance before they resumed their hunt. Late in the afternoon they finally saw what they had spent the day searching for.

The young buck stepped through the undergrowth, nibbling at the grass growing between bushes and leaves from low hanging trees. The only sound above the slight breeze, and the insects buzzing through air, was Kili's bow creaking as he drew back the string. The fletching held against his cheek, eyes narrowed with concentration, he breathed and let go.

Kili stood quickly as the buck gave a startled scream, making a vain dash in the opposite direction only to fall. The arrow had gone true and hit the deers heart. Fili dashed after it, jumping over the undergrowth, sinking to his knees beside the buck and ending its life in one swift move with one of his daggers. He looked up at Kili as his brother approached. A smile tugged the corners of his lips.

"I believe Master Dwalin will be pleased with our catch," Kili said happily.

"Aye," Fili murmured looking over the deer. "And here I thought all your twitching would give us away."

"Oi!" Kili laughed, smacking his shoulder. Fili grinned at his brother. Kili feigned insult and the two gave a start as a screech filled the air, a dark sharp diving towards them. Fili gave a cry of alarm as it swooped towards his head and faster than he thought possible; Kili had drawn another arrow and let it fly at the creature.

It gave a screech, having been mid-dive towards Kili, dropping like a rock into the thick foliage. Fili rose to his feet unsteadily, grabbing Kili's arm as his brother tried to go towards it. Both were unharmed, but startled.

"A bird?" Kili asked breathlessly. Their hearts slowly returned to normal, from the pounding of before. Fili nodded, moving towards the bushes. They could hear it rustling around. It did not squawk or make any noises of distress. Odd, Fili thought, warily bushing the bushes back to look at the bird. He jerked back though at the sight that met his eyes, gaping at the bush.

What in Mahal's name-?

"What is it?' Kili asked instantly. When Fili did not respond he pushed past his brother and pushed apart the bushes, stilling instantly. Coming back to his senses Fili jerked Kili back as a very angry voice met their ears.

"What are you staring at?!"

Both brothers went bright red. Fili not as red as his brother, having known what a woman looked like. Kili was as red as a tomato. It had been a bird, Fili was sure of it, when it had gone down. But now it was a woman. A very _naked _woman. A very naked and _angry _woman.

Mahal.

Fili cleared his throat, awkwardly. "Would you like a blanket or . . . a cloak, milady?"

There was silence for a moment, the angry mutterings ceasing before she spoke again. "I would since you insist on peeking," she replied grudgingly. Fili fought another blush, feeling its heat rise up to his cheeks as he unfastened his cloak and slowly offered it through the bush. The fabric was yanked from his grip instantly, and Fili looked at his still beet red brother.

Kili gaped like a fish out of water. "But it-she was a bird! A bird! I swear by Mahal," he murmured looking at Fili. "I-I don't understand. How is it- . . . she a woman?"

Before Fili could answer, a loud swear filled the air, a hiss and the bushes moved apart to reveal a woman. She glared at them, her dark black eyes glittering with contempt. His cloak covered her nakedness now, but Fili could not help but think about the sight of her pale skin. Another light blush rose up his neck. He cleared his throat again.

"Are you- injured, milady?" he asked, guilt sweeping through him. She pressed her lips into a thin line, glancing at Kili and then his bow with narrowed eyes.

"Yes."

"May we assist you?" Fili asked, glad that Kili looked guilty and slowly put his bow on the ground.

She snorted. "I'd rather not- at the moment. You are males."

Both blushed brightly. "Surely we can help you-"

She shook her head. "When it is dawn you may, not a moment sooner, dwarf."

Her words confused him. Not until dawn? And she knew he was a dwarf, so she wasn't in the dark about that. It was then that Fili noticed that the sun had set, the stars beginning to shine brightly. They were supposed to be at the campsite by sundown. Dwalin would not be happy. Kili noticed the lack of sunlight as well and shifted nervously.

"Would you come with us?" Fili asked. "We will have a warm fire, food, a safe place to sleep." Her brows furrowed nervously. "Please. It is the least we can do for the pain we have caused you."

She sighed through her nose, glancing at the trees before nodding grudgingly. "Very well, dwarf."

Fili nodded and turned to his brother. "Let's get the buck," he said. "And the hares, and we should hurry to get back before Dwalin comes searching."

" . . . there is another one of you?" the woman asked, in a voice akin to nervousness. Fili shooed Kili ahead and turned to her. She didn't seem like a threat now, so he felt safe sending Kili away. He saw the way her one visible hand clutched the fabric of his cloak tightly closed. He frowned.

"We will not harm you," he told her seriously. "On my honor we will not touch you. I swear it." He could still see the fear and wariness in her dark glittering eyes. But she still accepted his words and slowly trailed after him. When they met up with Kili, he helped lift the buck, grabbing the hares and glancing over his shoulder to see that the woman still followed.

They went silently. When they reached the camp Fili could could see the fire through the trees before they emerged into the small clearing. Dwalin was pacing, but when he saw them he stopped, glaring until he saw the buck they carried and hares slung over Fili's shoulder.

"You lads are lucky you caught such a good catch, or I'd have your hides," Dwalin growled. Kili offered Dwalin a cheeky grin before dropping his end of the deer, forcing Fili to do the same and reveal their female companion. Dwalin's eyes narrowed, back straightening as he reached for the ax strapped to his back. "And what's this?"

Fili straightened, handing the string of hares to Kili and shielding the woman with his body. She was already wary of them, and did not need Dwalin attacking her. They had already wounded her.

"We were hunting and she startled us. Unfortunately she was injured in the . . . incident," Fili exclaimed.

Dwalin raised his brows. "Incident?"

"I may have shot her . . ." Kili muttered, scuffing the toe of his boot in the dirt. The woman pressed her lips into a thin line, her gaze riveted on him, while Dwalin looked at her. After a long silence he gave a huff, crossing his arms.

"Well, aren't ye going to help the lass?" he demanded.

Fili shifted uncomfortably, glancing over his shoulder at the woman before returning his attention to Dwalin. "She says that we must wait for dawn." Dwalin grunted, eyeing the woman before giving a short nod.

"Very well then," he said gruffly. "But if she is to stay here with us, I want to know her name." He looked at the woman now. "What is yer name, lassie?"

" . . . I am called Marama," she murmured from behind Fili and he gave a start. He had not realized they stood so close. Dwalin nodded before turning his attention to the deer and Kili.

"Well, lad, help me prepare this. Then we can dress those hares and eat." He drew a long knife from his belt and without turning towards Fili spoke. "Take care of Marama, Fili."

Fili turned to the woman- Marama, and gestured for her to sit near the fire. He was glad that Dwalin had started it already, glad to have the heat as the air became cooler. Marama sat near the flames, but not in reach, his cloak still wrapped around her. Fili went to his pack and retrieved his blanket, taking it to her and holding it out. Marama looked up, dark eyes regarding him thoughtfully.

"Take it. You have no clothes, and it will get colder."

" . . . what about you? Will you not be cold?" she said slowly.

"I am a dwarf, we feel the cold less," he assured her with a smile. "The fire will be enough for me." She took it from him, her arm extending from the folds of his cloak, pale and slender.

"You have my thanks," she murmured, adding it around her shoulders. Fili nodded before offering her a water skin. She peered at it with confusion, tilting her head to the side. He was instantly reminded of a bird, trying to figure something out. Kili had shot down a bird, and they had found a woman. Thorin's stories came rushing to the forefront of his thoughts.

Excitement stirred in his chest and he fought to control it so he would not frighten her. People who changed into birds, that's what she had to be. He was sure of it. Fili sat near the fire, not next to her, allowing her to have space.

"Might I ask you something?" he asked slowly, his gaze moving to her. She was looking at the flames, and looked to him through her lashes. When she didn't respond he plowed on, keeping his attention on her as Dwalin and Kili worked on the buck at the edge of the camp. "Kili shot a bird. But we found you."

"You want to know how that can be?" she asked. He nodded, trying not to seem too eager. A sigh passed her lips, a grimace crossing her face. Fili knew that her wound was causing her pain. Again guilt spread through him. He gave his brother a surreptitious look, wondering if he too felt guilt for causing her pain. "I am from the northern parts of Ered Luin," she said finally. "Our people are small in number, but we are all the same. Some call us the children of Manwë, but we are called the Kārearea."

* * *

><p><strong> Kārearea: (car-ear-ia) is species of falcons found in New Zealand. Instead of making up a name I used the name of the bird for this story. <strong>

**Zundushinh: dwarvish for bird-lady.**

**Marama: (Mar-ama) Maori, loosely means 'moon', but also 'clear'.**

**Manwë: Valar of the Wind and air, lord over birds (eagles), essentially.**

**R&R**

**~filimeala**


	2. Chapter 2 Conversing in the Night

**Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns all save for the characters not in his works.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Conversing in the Night<strong>

When the meat was done cooking, Dwalin held a piece out towards Marama. She shied away, warily glancing at the larger dwarf with dark tattoos covering his skin. Fili could see that he made her uneasy. Kili glanced between Dwalin and Marama with something akin to worry. Dwalin frowned heavily at her, before turning to Fili. He held out the meat to him, and Fili took it.

But when Fili offered the meat to Marama, she tentatively accepted it. Dwalin's and Kili's brows rose, and they shared a look. Fili frowned at them before taking a piece of meat for himself. The hares had been about average in size, and there would have been more meat had they not run into Marama. But he would not blame her for a little bit less to eat.

Dwalin settled back, tearing off a piece and chewing it thoughtfully before pinning Marama with a piercing look. "So," he said after swallowing, "I heard you talking to Fili. You one of them bird people?"

She jerked, brows furrowing. Fili recognized that she was offended by his words. "We are called the Kārearea," she said lowly, glaring at Dwalin. He raised a brow, not bothered by her reaction, before taking another bite.

"So, can you change at will?" he went on, oblivious to her growing anger. Fili frowned at Dwalin. Marama glanced at them all, nervousness crossing her features, but Dwalin waited patiently. Fili watched as she clutched his blanket and cloak even closer to her body.

"I am a woman at night," she murmured hesitantly. "It is our burden, for not listening to our fathers call."

"A bird by day and a man by night," Dwalin finished knowingly.

"I didn't know that," Fili murmured before he could stop himself. Marama's eyes snapped to him.

"Aye," breathed Dwalin with a laugh, "Thorin doesn't know everything."

"Thorin?" breathed Marama with alarm and recognition. "The Lord of under Ered Luin?"

"You know him?" Kili asked, eager to join the conversation. Marama frowned at the fire.

"He was once lost in our woods, stranded from his companions," she murmured. "My father found him and gave him bed in our roost. I was but a youngling . . ."

"Your father is your leader?" Fili asked.

"He is," she replied.

"So why are you a bird during the day, and a woman at night?" Kili asked. "You said it is due to not listening to your father?"

Marama sighed. "Our ancestors were called back to Manwë's side, to the waters and the land beyond, but their love for this land was too great and they ignored the call. In his wrath, my people were cursed."

"Is there no way to break the curse?" Kili went on. Fili listened intently, his brother asking the questions that he was hesitant to voice. He did not want to frighten her with his curiosity. For now he would let Kili question her.

"There are rumors . . ." she said frowning. At this Dwalin even leaned forward interestedly. "But I do not know if they are true, we have not seen those who have tried."

"What kind of rumors?" Kili asked.

"Some say that if we complete a task given to us by Manwë the curse will break. That or death." She sighed. "Many have chosen death, rather than free themselves . . ."

"That is terrible," murmured Kili and Fili was inclined to agree. He shook his head as Dwalin silently finished his food. The warrior wiped his face with the back of his sleeve before turning his attention back to Marama. But she had her head bowed over her own food and did not acknowledge the dwarf as she ate. When the meat was all gone she looked up, her gaze straying to the horizon and her shoulders sagging.

The night was still young.

"What is it like, being a bird?" Kili asked, pulling his pipe from his coat. Her eyes followed his movements carefully, brows furrowed as he lit the leaves within his pipe.

"I suppose you could say simple," she said after watching him take a long inhale. Smoke slowly curled from his eager and smiling mouth. Fili could tell her attention was more on his smoking than his words, for it took her longer to reply. "My mother is the high female and watches over the young, and my father the males. We hunt and protect our land, there are few quarrels. We wake and we hunt, we change and we sleep."

"So you do not spend much time in your current form?" Fili finally asked. She tore her gaze away from Kili and slowly nodded.

"We sleep mainly, for we are weak and defenseless in our nakedness," she said, drawing the blanket and cloak even tighter around herself. "There are few weapons of men we have. Our defense is our talons and beaks."

"Is that why you attacked us?" Kili asked, leaning forward. Fili could tell that his brother was thinking quickly, remembering too Thorin's stories. "We were on your territory?"

Marama's cheeks turned pink and she looked at the fire. "Yes. When you crossed the bounds I could not help myself. We are a very territorial people, we protect what is ours fiercely."

"That is admirable," Dwalin said. "Loyalty, some would call it in certain cases."

"I am sorry, though," Kili went on, drawing her attention back from Dwalin to himself. "I did not know and I harmed you."

For some reason Marama's eyes turned to Fili, and he frowned slightly. But she nodded, looking away. "It is alright. In the morn you may see to the wound if you like."

"Is it bad?" Kili asked, worry in his face. "Will it keep you from flying?"

"I will wait a few days before I attempt to fly," she admitted. "Your aim, though good, did not strike near my heart and it is my arm that is hurt. I will have to be careful until I can return home."

Kili frowned, briefly glancing at him and Dwalin. "You could come with us. We could protect you and make sure you do not come to harm. It is the least we can do."

Uncertainty crossed her features, once more she looked at him. Fili was not opposed to the idea. He wanted to learn more about the Kārearea, and about Marama. In his wildest dreams he had not imagined truly meeting one of her kind, merely holding on to a fantasy that he would see such fabled people. Kili knew that he was fascinated by the stories Thorin told. The knowing look he kept casting him said as much.

And Marama seemed to look to him for guidance. Which brought a swell of pride rising through him. He wanted to help her and protect her. So when she looked to him after Kili's invitation, he nodded encouragingly. Marama bit her lip, glancing timidly at Dwalin before nodding. Kili beamed widely, and Fili fought the smile that threatened to spread across his face as well. Dwalin huffed a short nod, not opposed to the invitation.

"I think you should get some rest lass," Dwalin said standing. "Your wound will need healing." Marama nodded, laying down where she sat, curled in a tight ball. Dwalin gave her a satisfied nod before turning to the deer they had skinned and prepared. "The same for you lads."

"Aye, Master Dwalin," Kili replied. Fili nodded, accepting his brothers spare cloak before lying beside him, his eyes on Marama's face. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. Her dark brown hair surrounded her face, blending in with the dark shadows of the night. Satisfied that she was indeed asleep, Fili closed his eyes, wondering if she would indeed stay with them.

* * *

><p>He was woken by Kili roughly shaking his shoulder, excitement shining in his eyes. Fili blinked blearily up at him, a yawn escaping his mouth. The morning air was cool, dew clinging to the trees and grass, and their blankets. The fire was smouldering in the early light.<p>

"What is it, nadadith?" he groaned, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Marama and Dwalin! Look!" he whispered excitedly. Fili instantly came to attention, his eyes searching for the pair and finding them near the dying fire. Dwalin had his arm aloft, a dark brown falcon perched on his arm nibbling at the piece of meat in his other hand. Fili quickly rose to his feet, approaching the two.

The falcon was not one of the largest he had ever seen. Big enough to sit on a persons shoulder comfortably, he thought suddenly. There was a cloth bound to its left wing. He knew instantly that the falcon was Marama. Her glittering black eyes seemed to focus on nothing and everything. When her head turned towards him she opened her beaked mouth and gave a squawk. Dwalin chuckled, running his fingers down from the crown of her head to just above her tail. Fili's eyes widened.

"I see you have taken care of her hurts," Fili said sitting beside Dwalin, but keeping his eyes on Marama. Her talons gripped tightly the bracer on Dwalin's arm. But as he sat she shifted slightly down Dwalin's arm closer to him.

"Aye," Dwalin murmured. "Wouldn't let me near until I offered food, but she did not put up too much fuss. It was a clean shot and she had already pulled the arrow from her wound. I only cleaned and bound it."

Marama tilted her head to preen her white speckled chest features, before raising her head and looking at Fili once more. She hopped slightly, flapping her wings, nearing the end of Dwalin's arm. But her left wing, bound with a bandage, kept her from flying and she struggled to stay upright on his arm. Dwalin huffed good naturedly.

"Aye, I see what you want lassie," he said, bringing her closer to Fili. She stepped from Dwalin's arm to Fili's shoulder, talons clenching tightly to stay perched there. Fili winced slightly.

"Careful!" he admonished as Dwalin drew back with a smirk tugging his lips. Marama loosened her hold in his shoulder, tugging on a strand of his hair with her beak. Fili chuckled, and looked at his brother and Dwalin. "Interesting isn't she?"

"Aye, I think she's more than that," Dwalin said with a knowing look in his eyes. Fili opened his mouth to try and decipher Dwalin's look but the warrior spoke first. "Pack up camp lads, you caught enough and it would be best to get home before the storm."

"What storm?" Kili asked looking at the early morning sky. There was not a cloud in sight, and a frown marred his face. Marama squawked, and Dwalin raised his brow at Kili.

"Look to the horizon lad," he said rolling up his bed roll. Kili turned to look and Fili did as well. If he squinted Fili could make out a dark strip on the horizon in the west. He did not think they were storm clouds, at least not for a large storm.. But he would not fight Dwalin on this. Besides he wanted to take Marama to Thorin's halls and show her to his uncle. He wanted to learn more about her.

In her woman form she was interesting. Quiet and wary, but interesting. She did not chatter away like the dwarrowdams in Ered Luin did. She did not dress in large, rich gowns or vy for his attention. Above all, she did not scorn his brother for his scraggly beard. Of course, she didn't know who he was. Fili had not even introduced himself to her, for Mahal's sake!

Then as a falcon she was also interesting as well. Her eyes were the same, dark and glittering with intelligence uncommon in most animals. He knew that she was a woman as well. Yet here she sat on his shoulder watching them pack up their camp without fussing or leaving. As he finished securing the tie to his pack and hefted it onto his shoulders he turned his head to look at her.

She was majestic to behold. Her eyes were surrounded by a ring of yellow, as well as the beginning of her beak. Her plumage was dark brown, like her hair had been, speckled with white. Her chest a white with darker feathers mixed in like spots. The talons gripping his shoulder were large and powerful, but she did not hold on too tightly. Nearer to her legs her feathers changed to a golden red, perhaps a lighter brown. When her head turned he looked into her eyes. Her head tilted as though she was wondering why he was looking at her. A smile pulled at his lips and he turned his attention to Kili.

"Need help?" he asked gesturing towards the buck meat in the bags around his feet. Kili rolled his eyes, hefting the bags onto his shoulder.

"No. Besides you have to carry Marama."

Marama made a disgruntled noise, soft puffs of air exiting her tiny nostrils. Fili chuckled.

* * *

><p>They stopped a little before sunset. The dwarrow had covered a lot of ground and Dwalin knew that their female companion would soon be changing. For most of the day she had sat perched on Fili's shoulder, sometimes even preening his own hair, much to Dwalin's and Kili's amusement. Fili had tried not to let his blush grow too much.<p>

He was sure that Marama did not know what it meant to touch a dwarfs hair. But such a thing was an intimate action, and had she just been a bird, it would have meant nothing. But she wasn't. She was a woman, a Kārearea.

Putting that out of his mind he pulled his blanket from his pack, as Dwalin and Kili set up a fire. The sky overhead was overcast, so they had found a rock overhang near the base of the mountain. Carefully he transferred her from his shoulder to the blanket, near the back of their half cave, ignoring her squawk and slight peck at his hand.

"Now what was that for?" he demanded. She flapped her wings agitatedly before using her beak to pick at the blanket.

"Fili!" Dwalin called from the opening. Fili turned his head and Dwalin gestured for him to join him and Kili. Rising swiftly he did so, Dwalin wrapping a hand around his arm as he approach. Frowning he let Dwalin lead him and Kili a little ways towards the trees. It was then that he noticed the sun sinking below the horizon.

_Oh_.

Again that persistent heat rose up to his cheeks. If he had not left, he probably would have seen her change. No doubt that would make her greatly unhappy. Even if he was greatly interested to see such a transformation. They stood with their backs turned until a very feminine voice called out to them.

"It's good now."

Kili turned around first, a wide grin crossing his features. Dwalin shot him a disapproving look and Fili frowned at him. But his brother brushed them aside and approached Marama who sat near the fire now. Fili's blanket was wrapped tightly around her shoulders and like the night before only a single hand was visible. Kili sat down beside her, and she leaned back slightly.

"What's it like?" he asked instantly. "Changing?"

"Kili leave her be," Fili said sitting on her other side but a safe distance away. Dwalin sat on the opposite side of the fire, shaking his head, while producing meat from his pack. They had cooked most of the meat the night before, to save it, now it only needed to be heated. Marama's eyes were instantly riveted on Dwalin. Kili's question momentarily forgotten.

Fili chuckled. Dwalin looked up and the two dwarves smiled slightly. "You must not be used to waiting a whole day to eat," Fili said.

Marama looked at him. "I have done so before. You did not offer anything at noon."

Guilt swept through him, remembering that Dwalin had passed out thin strips of dried meat from their stores. Marama had made no protest nor fuss, and so he had forgotten. At least Dwalin had fed her this morning. The first piece of meat that was warmed was given to her. She only accepted it from Dwalin after a brief glance at Fili. She would not accept anything Kili gave to her.

"It hurts. A little," she said suddenly, startling the dwarves from their individual thoughts. She was looking at Kili. "Changing. Everything shrinks or expands. It is not comfortable."

Kili brightened slightly at this. "If you could choose one form to spend the rest of your life in, which would it be?" Fili paused, looking at her as she pressed her lips together thoughtfully.

"A bird. I survive better, I hunt better and see better," she said finally. "I am stronger. It is more logical."

"But you are so pretty!" Kili said agast. His eyes danced with merriment. This was not the thing to say to her. Fili's brows rose as she scowled at Kili, fury crossing her face.

"Pretty?!" she spat. "Weak and pathetic is more like! My aerial form is far more-"

"Powerful? Beautiful?" Fili offered, cutting her off before she or Kili could truly begin to fight. "Both have their good qualities."

"Bad as well," she added. He sighed, casting her a brief glance before locking his gaze with Kili. His brows drew together while Kili's blinked in reply. To an outsider they almost looked like they were communicating with each other. And they were. They knew each other so well that neither had to say a world to express something. In this case, it was for Kili to back off.

He finally gave a huff, crossing his arms and looked away. When Fili did the same he found Marama looking at him, her head tilted to the side.

"Were you speaking with one another?" she asked. Dwalin gave a snort, not looking up from his blade and wetstone he had pulled out. Fili gave her a kind smile.

"No." Her brows drew together. "We have grown up together since our births, we know each other well. So much so that we may merely look at one another and know what the other is thinking."

Her head tilted the other way. "You are nest mates?"

Nest mates? Now his brows drew together. " . . . we are brothers." Ah, there it was. Understanding dawned on her face. She then looked closely at them both, seeking their similar features.

"Was one father darker haired?" she asked looking at Kili.

The dwarves stilled, Kili turning to her with wide eyes. Dwalin scowled at her.

"No," Fili replied quickly, trying to mask the insult he felt. "Our mother is dark haired, our father fair haired. Kili is colored more after the line of Durin, I my father."

"Oh," she murmured, ducking her head. "There are some in our flock who mate freely. The chief and his mate do not . . . I am sorry."

They were silent, Marama with her head bowed and the dwarves shaking their heads. The insult, that she had asked if he and Kili had different fathers soon passed. Fili understood that her people were different. Trying not to let her words bother him too much he cleared his throat to gain her attention. A change in topic would help as well. Her wide dark eyes met his, and he could see fear in them.

"What about your family?" he asked. "We have heard of your father, but little of your mother or any siblings. You already know that Kili is my brother."

She glanced at Kili and quickly back to him. "I have many siblings," she said. "I am one of the eldest, but my father prefers my brothers. My sisters and I spend little time with him."

"How many?" Fili asked.

"Many, many brothers and three sisters," she sighed. "Two many little brothers to keep track of."

"Are you born from eggs?" Kili asked, there was an edge to his voice. He had not quite forgiven her yet. Fili could not tell if he meant it as an insult. His brother never did take insults well, and was bitter towards any teasing he received from others.

" . . . no. It is strange, we are born in our naked forms. Our mothers carry like the woman of tall men, they cannot leave the nest when as a bird, and show with round bellies at night," she said. "I have seen this in my own mother, Tupuhi."

"That is strange," Kili muttered. Marama shrugged her shoulders.

"What is your father called?" Fili asked, trying to steer the conversation away from such an uncomfortable topic. Such things were better left for women to talk about among themselves. Her people were indeed strange, though. Marama looked at him.

"He is called Kaipatu, his true name is long been forgotten."

"Kai-patu?" Fili tried. The name was strange on his tongue.

"It means killer, in our tongue," she explained. "We do not question his will. Ever." A shudder ran through her. Marama feared her father, that much was apparent to him. Fili could not imagine fearing his own father. The dwarf had been happy and eager whenever Fili had spent time with him. Surely this Kaipatu couldn't be that bad?

"I have heard he is a fearsome man," Dwalin said, raising his knife and inspecting the blade. He did not look at her. "Thorin witnessed him kill another who sought to take his place."

Marama nodded. "Hopukanga. He wanted my fathers position and my mother."

"His name means brute?" Dwalin asked. Her brows rose in surprise.

"Yes. How did you-?"

"You are not the first of your people I have run into," Dwalin told her, turning his gaze on her. "I have picked up some of your language." She stared at Dwalin, blinking.

"Papaka whakaaro nui," she murmured softly.

"What does that mean?" demanded Kili, forgetting his anger and eagerly leaning towards her.

"Wise dwarf."

A smile tugged at Kili's lips. He opened his mouth to ask more, but Dwalin cut him off. "I think it best that we rest. We have a long day tomorrow. Perhaps we may even arrive home."

Marama silently laid down, curling into a ball. She offered no goodnight. Fili did not know if this was her way or if their questions had upset her. Kili grunted, shifting and wrapping himself in his cloak. He mumbled a good night to Dwalin and Fili.

"You take first watch," Dwalin said.

"Can I do the second?"

Dwalin looked at him, brows furrowing. For a moment Fili thought he would tell him no. "Very well. I'll wake ye for your turn." Fili nodded, laying down beside his brother, his back pressed against Kili's. He gazed at Marama. With a sigh he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all those who favorited and followed this story so far! :) Feel free to leave a review! Let me know what you think.<strong>

**I think all the words that are in Maori were explained by the characters, so I won't leave a translation here. **

**Next chapter: Meeting Thorin and Dis.**

**~filimeala**


	3. Chapter 3 Entering Ered Luin

**Chapter Three**

As the sun rose above the horizon, he glanced at the sleeping form of Marama. The light touched her skin and her dark eyes slowly opened. Discomfort crossed her face and she burrowed into the blankets. Fili could hear bones creaking, muffled by her moans, as the blanket shifted and writhed. He could not see much due to the blanket. In fact he didn't see much at all.

Perhaps that was for the best.

There came a squawk from the blankets and Fili leaned forward to draw the blanket back. A dark brown head with glittering black eyes rose to meet his. She fluffed her ruffled feathers, eliciting another cry before hopping towards him. He was reminded of her injury, easing her onto his arm. Then he stood and went closer to the fire, transferring her to one of the stones they had used to sit upon last night.

"Here, let me see," he murmured reaching for her left wing. She pecked at his hands, and he drew back, frowning at her. "I am trying to help, Marama." She tilted her head, regarding him for a moment before turning her attention to preening her chest. He sighed reaching for her wing again. This time she did not peck him.

As he stretched out the limb, feeling the soft feathers beneath his fingers she turned her attention on him once more. He admired the smoothness of her feathers, the strength he could feel in the sinew and bone, even as delicate as it was. He easily found the injury.

The hole, pierced the wing, a few feathers missing. Already new pink flesh stretched over the wound. He did not prod it, not wanting to cause her more pain. Still it should be cleaned to keep out infection and wrapped. Opening his water skin he cleaned out the wound. She trilled, ruffling her feathers. He frowned with amusement at her.

"You like that?"

He had seen birds, playfully cleaning themselves in water baths or in small waterfalls before. He supposed Marama was no different. Chuckling he produced a strip of cloth used for bandages and wrapped it firmly around her wing. She nipped at him again, only this time it was not to harm. Her beak closed over his finger and she gave a tug. A slow smile spread across his face. Perhaps this was to show thanks?

He moved her to his shoulder, turning towards the sunrise. Clouds still hung overhead and he did not doubt that it would rain that day.

* * *

><p>They made it to Thorin's halls late in the evening. Their cloaks were soaked and they shivered against the wind that stirred the air and made the rain harsher. Marama had already changed to her woman form, insisting that they continue on in favor of a warm bed for the night. Fili stayed close to her side, knowing that the rest of the journey would be difficult for her.<p>

He and Kili had provided her with a tunic and pants, for propriety's sake, but she had no footwear. He could not help but notice that her feet were incredibly small. The wind and rain did little to help her condition as well. She held his blanket around her shoulders and she often stumbled over the uneven and jagged ground. But she had yet to offer any complaint.

Soaked to the bone they arrived at the gates were two guards greeted them. They were surprised that they were back so soon, but Dwalin quickly explained they had caught their catch. The guards nodded before they noticed Marama.

"And who is this?" one asked, Fili believed his name was Tolor. Fili looked at Dwalin, stepping slightly closer to Marama. Kili was wide-eyed.

"She is a guest, her father is a great man whom Thorin owes his life to," Dwalin said. "She is here with me."

"But she is not khazâd," Tolor said firmly.

"She is zanshûna," Dwalin told them, straightening threateningly. "Of the Zanshân."

Tolor turned his attention to Marama, eyes widening. Like Fili, any young dwarrow growing up in the mountain had been told the tales. Tolor's eyes lingered on Marama. Moving up and down as he took in her bedraggled appearance. Fili frowned, placing his hand on her arm.

"You would be wise to allow her a warm bed for the night, lest you bring the wrath of her people upon us," Dwalin growled. Tolor visibly paled in the flickering torchlight. With a nod to his silent companion they stepped aside. The small group entered into the mountain completely, leaving the wind and rain behind them.

Kili threw back his hood with a relieved sigh, shaking his hair out. Fili did the same, while Marama gazed at Dwalin frowning. They continued down the passage, the air cool but lit warmly with torches.

"What did you call me," she said quietly to Dwalin's back. "To those papaka?"

Dwalin glanced over his shoulder at her, not stopping as they ventured further. "Like you, little bird, we have our own language and words for what we call you." They entered a main hall, mostly empty due to the lateness of the night. "I called you a bird-lady, and your people bird-men. We don't have any other thing to call you."

They did not speak until they reached Fili and Kili's home. The front door was shut tightly, but they could see light from under the door. Kili pushed forward eagerly opening the door and entering. Fili followed, just as eager but aware of a very hesitant Marama at his side.

"We're back!" Kili called. Their uncle sat in a chair beside the fireplace, smoking his pipe. There was a surprised cry from the kitchen where their mother emerged. Her light eyes brightened at the sight of them and Fili swept towards her, embracing her with his brother.

"You're home early!" Dis cried with obvious pleasure. "And you are soaking wet! Get near the fire, warm yourselves before you catch cold!" She pushed them towards the fireplace. Thorin had risen and instead of greeting his nephews, his eyes were riveted towards the door. Dis noticed and followed his gaze stilling. Marama stood beside Dwalin, shivering, eying them warily.

"Who's this?" Dis asked, breaking the silence. Fili spared a glance at Thorin, noting his narrowed eyes. They could see that she obviously wasn't a dwarf.

Fili pulled away from his mother and approached Marama. "Amad, this is Marama. We found her out hunting. She's-"

"Not supposed to be here," Thorin finally said, frowning. "She is not one of us."

"We can't turn her out in the storm," Kili objected.

"No," Thorin admitted, "but she should never have been able to enter." His eyes were on Dwalin. "How is that?"

Dwalin tilted his head in acknowledgement. "She is one of the Zundushûnh. Kili shot her down. She is Kaipatu's daughter."

Instantly Thorin straightened, his defensiveness leaving. He still held himself, as though ready to attack. But Marama made no moves, she stood silent. Dis frowned at Thorin, pushing her two sons closer to the fire and making sure Thorin was between them and the girl.

"How is Kaipatu?" Thorin asked carefully.

"Well," Marama replied bowing her head. "We prepare for the winter season."

"And your mother?"

"She too is well," Marama said.

"And your siblings?"

" . . . they are well."

Thorin hummed, nodding slightly. "What of yourself? Will Kaipatu not wonder where his daughter is?" Marama shifted uneasily at this, her eyes flickering towards Fili. He offered her a slight smile, noting how uneased she had become.

"Kaipatu will not worry. He has many other daughters . . ."

"But you are his first born," Thorin frowned slowly approaching her. Marama looked down at her feet, her mud covered toes peeking out from beneath the dripping blanket.

"He cares little for his daughters. Already three of us have moved to our fathers halls and he cared little. Sons are of more worth in his eyes." She kept her gaze lowered. Fili felt for her, pity welling in him. Not only did she fear her father, but she knew he cared little for her wellbeing. What kind of man was this Kaipatu? Thorin and Dwalin shared a look and finally Thorin stepped aside.

"Warm yourself, Zundushinh," he told her. As she passed by him he stopped her to take the blanket. Marama would not let it go, holding it even tighter around herself. Fili stepped forward, catching the frown growing on his uncle's face.

"It's alright, Marama," he said, loosening the blanket. "You will be warmer without it." She relinquished her hold and Fili passed the blanket to Thorin. He did not see the look that his uncle and Dwalin shared. Taking her arm, he led her to the fire, sitting her on a stool. The tunic on her drowned her, the pants pooling around her ankles.

His mother noticed. "Is that . . . your tunic Fili? And your pants Kili?" she asked. The brothers looked at their frowning mother, sharing a look before Fili spoke.

"It was cold, amad. We did not want her to freeze."

She pressed her lips tightly together before nodding. "I may have something that will fit her better." She then looked at Marama. "How do you feel about dresses, my dear?"

Marama looked at Dis and shrugged, looking as though the term 'dress' was unfamiliar to her. Dis nodded holding out her hand to Marama. "Come along so we may get you sorted." Marama looked at Fili once more and he offered her a nod. Slowly Marama accepted Dis's hand, rising and following their mother out of the room and down the hall.

"It seems," Thorin said once the women disappeared, "that she has taken a liking to you." He went back to his chair, sitting and placing his pipe back into his mouth.

Fili raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?"

"The Kārearea, as they call themselves, are a strange people," Thorin said, smoke rising from his lips. "She looks to you, in nearly everything. Permission to eat, going with others, accepting things. That is no small thing."

Fili frowned, glancing at Kili who now sat cross legged before the fire. "I do not understand . . ."

Thorin huffed. "No. No, you do not. Her father will not be happy about this."

"About what, uncle? I do not know what you are speaking of."

"He means to say that she has bonded with you," Dwalin said, his gaze turned towards the hallway. "Marama will follow your every command, will or wish. You gave her something, did you not, when you first met her?"

" . . . my cloak?"

Dwalin nodded. "That would do. She was injured and you took care of her. At first it was a life debt, and now it is a bonding."

"And that is . . . bad?" Fili asked. Thorin nodded slightly.

"Kaipatu, even though he cares little for his daughters, will not be pleased. Losing her to a dwarf, instead of a mate will not sit well with him." Thorin's look became troubled. "He would rather have her dead."

Kili gasped. "Surely not! She's his daughter!"

"But we are not Kārearea," Thorin told him. "They do not hate us, but they will see her bonding as betrayal. It is not often that they bond outside of their kind."

"You seem to know much about this," Fili murmured, slowly sinking into a chair across from his uncle. Thorin gave him a nod, his gaze resting briefly on Dwalin.

"Aye," the warrior said quietly. "I found myself in the same situation when I was younger. Her father was not the chieftain, so she did not fear as greatly as Marama. But they still killed her all the same when she returned." Fili stared. He knew there was more to the story, for he had never seen Dwalin look so . . . despairing. But it explained how he knew parts of Marama's language.

"This, bond, you call it," Fili went on, still frowning, "it means more to them, than to us?"

"It is lifelong," Thorin murmured. "But it is what you wish it to be." Fili wanted to ask more but his mother returned, sweeping into the room with Marama trailing behind her in a dark blue dress that must have once been their mothers from when she was younger.

The sleeves ended slightly past her wrists, and they had used a ribbon of gold to tie the dress back and give it shape. The hem fell to her toes and Dis had given her a pair of woolen socks to cover her dainty feet with. Her dark brown hair had been pulled back into a single braid, revealing more of her round face. Her dark glittering eyes gleamed in the light of the fire.

"Sit down, dear, while I fetch you some broth," Dis said, pushing her towards a plush couch. Marama sank into it, her hands instantly brushing against the fabric as she sank comfortably.

"Are you warmer?" Fili asked after a moment of hesitation. He still was trying to wrap his head around this 'bond'. Marama turned her attention from the couch to him.

"Much," she murmured softly.

"That is good."

Dis returned with a tray, four steaming bowls on it. She approached Marama first holding out the tray so she could take a bowl. Marama looked at Fili and his heart both soared and sank. He nodded, barely glancing at the grim looks on Thorin and Dwalin's face. Marama took one bowl, delight crossing her face at the warmth that seeped into her hands. Dis gave her a spoon as well. She frowned at it, watching a Dwalin took his bowl and began to eat. Her brows rose in understanding.

She was like a child in many cases, Fili was finding. She understood many things, while others were foreign to her. He thanked her when she gave him a bowl and sat on the ground beside Marama, intently eating while Thorin and Dwalin began conversing.

"The lads brought down a nice sized buck," Dwalin said sinking down onto the stool that Fili had vacated. "We ate the hares, but kept the skins. Those should go for a good price. I knew the storm was coming, so that is why we are back so early."

"Did you see any wolves?" Thorin asked.

"No," Dwalin said shaking his head. "Winter is rearing its head, and game was scarce. No doubt the wolves have all gone east to the lower lands to hunt." Thorin grunted. Dwalin finished his broth and stood. "Thank you, Dis." He handed her the bowl.

Their mother smiled. "It is the least I can do, you returned my boys unscathed." Dwalin's lips quirked into a slight smile before he pressed a kiss to her cheek and nodded to Thorin. He left and Dis bolted the door once he was gone. She turned to them, hands in her hips.

"Well, now," she murmured. "It's late, you best be getting to bed." Kili nodded, a yawn escaping his lips as he got to his feet, his clothing still damp. Fili was in the same state, but as he stood he looked at Marama.

"Where will she sleep?"

"My room of course," Dis replied, "it is hardly proper to have a young woman in your room at night." Fili's cheeks turned pink and Kili, who was halfway to their bedroom snorted. "Now, off you go! She'll be here in the morning."

Fili looked at Marama, smiling, before turning away and joining his brother in their bedroom. He shut the door firmly. Kili pulled off his damp tunic, dropping it on the floor, before flopping onto his bed. Fili rubbed his nose, doing the same with his tunic. But he sat on the edge of his bed, running his hand through his hair.

Kili propped himself up on his elbows, looking at him. "Do you think uncle will make her leave? Now that he knows she's bonded with you?"

Mahal, he hoped not. "I do not think he will, if he says Kaipatu would rather her die." He dropped his face into his hands with a groan. "It is all our faults!"

"I'm the one who shot her, nadad," Kili murmured. "If it is anyone's fault, it is mine." Fili sighed and shook his head, looking at Kili.

"No. It is the hand that has been dealt to us," he said tiredly. "I can only hope that it is not her ruin."

Kili was silent, his brows pulling together thoughtfully. Fili always found this side of his brother familiar to their uncle, they looked alike. And with time he assumed that they would even be alike, should Kili ever lose his easy nature and smile. He hoped that day would never come.

"Thorin said that this bond makes her loyal to you," Kili said, "that her father would prefer if it were one of her own people . . . to a mate . . ." Suddenly a sly grin spread across his face, to which Fili gave him a frown. "Perhaps this bonding is a form of marriage amongst her people. Fili, she's married you!"

Fili scowled at him, quickly throwing his boot at his grinning little brother. It smacked him on the back before tumbling to the floor. But Kili went on grinning as laughter spilled out of his mouth.

"That is not funny, nadadith," Fili growled, prepared to throw his other boot. What if Kili was right? Mahal. Would Thorin be angry at her? He was out there right now with her. Would he say anything to her? _Mahal_, what a mess!

"But you're married!" Kili exclaimed smiling. "Amad didn't even get to have the wedding she wanted to plan for!"

This time he did throw his other boot at Kili.

Kili smirked at him. "You're just upset that Thorin was the one to tell you." He chuckled. "Bonded." Another chuckle passed his lips.

"Thorin did not say it was marriage," Fili growled moving to lay down. Kili continued to chuckle and Fili shut his eyes. His thoughts were on Marama. He would not get to talk to her until tomorrow evening. Would not get to ask the questions he wanted until then. His only hope was that Thorin would not make her leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope I've included all the words. I'm notorious for not putting in translations in chapters. And my khuzdul site betrayed me, changing the words for the 'bird-ladymen'. So I had to change them. :(**_

_**zanshûna: bird-lady**_

_**zanshân: bird-men**_

**_Zundushûnh: Bird-men_**

**_Amad: mother_**

**_Nadad: brother_**

**_nadadith: little brother_**

**_papaka: dwarf (Maori)_**

**_Now that I've finished Abad Bovan, I can fully focus my attention on this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and so sorry for the wait._**

**_~filimeala_**


End file.
